A Wedding Ceremony
by GeorgieM
Summary: Zack and Maddie finally get married.  Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to my fanfic friend, gabgaws12. A heck of a guy ;) and creative writer. It's short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_***Still don't own SL but I wouldn't mind it if I did.***_

Breathe. Just breathe. I can feel my heart racing and clasp my hands behind my back as they begin to shake. Before me I see a hundred familiar faces smiling back at me. All waiting for the big moment, the one they've been waiting for the last six years.

Why do I have to be up here for so long? It feels interminable and anxiety is taking hold. What if she changes her mind and says 'no'? What if she realizes how much better she can do than me and doesn't even show up? What if…?

A hand presses down on my shoulder, distracting me. Turning, I see my own face looking at me with a comforting and proud smile. My twin's touch grounds me and wipes away the worries instantly. I return his smile and take another deep breath.

Mom is coming towards me to take her seat next to Dad and Maddie's mom follows, sitting on the other side of the aisle. Both already have silent, happy tears gliding down their cheeks. I send my mom a small wave and she blows me kiss.

It seems like its been eons when the wedding music begins. The large oak doors at the back of the church are flung open and the bridesmaids walk sedately down the aisle towards us. Each wearing flowing sky blue, spaghetti strap dresses with empire waists. Maddie's sisters are the first to come down. London, the matron of honor, follows sending sweet smiles to Cody standing next to me, probably remembering their own wedding a short four months ago.

A grand flourish begins the wedding march and a flash of glistening white is seen at the end of the aisle. With excited whispers, the crowd stands and turns to watch Maddie's entrance. It takes a moment before I can see her fully and, when I do, I swear my heart stops. I know her dress is probably gorgeous and her hair divine but I see none of that. All I see is Maddie's face staring at me. Her luscious pink lips are curved up into a happy smile. An excited blush gently stains her cheeks. What captures my attention though is her eyes. Their crystalline depths overflowing with love. Love for me.

All thoughts and worries scatter from my mind. There is no church, no crowd of on-lookers, not even time exists in this moment. There is only Maddie and I. As her father places her hand in mine, suddenly I'm completely at peace. She's finally going to be mine.

The ceremony is a blur of words and prayers. A question is asked and, looking into those big, blue eyes, I confidently say "I do." The same is asked of Maddie who, looking back into mine, answers just as confidently the same two words. Two little words that steal my breath and fill me with elation. Then I hear the best phrase of the whole ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride."

Forgetting about chaste kisses that are more appropriate for church, I pull her into my arms and dip her back dramatically while laying claim to her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer. I deepen the kiss for a moment before setting her upright again and pulling away while the audience cheers. We smile broadly at each other as we turn towards everyone. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Martin." Finally.

**_Please review and let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is still dedicated to my fanfic friend, gabgaws12, since he requested another Zaddie story from me. I couldn't very well leave this as only one chapter. It wouldn't be fair to have the groom's point of view but leave out the bride's. At least, that was the "suggestion" from another of my fanfic friends, TMI. So, in the interest of keeping things fair, I give you this next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_***Still don't own SL but I wouldn't mind it if I did.***_

Breathe. Just breathe. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I can't believe this happening! Oh my, I'm really getting married today. Not just today but in a matter of minutes. Soon to be a matter of seconds. All those people are waiting in the church for this moment, the one they've been waiting for the last six years.

Why are the hands on the clock moving so slowly? It feels interminable and anxiety is taking hold. What if he changes his mind and says 'no'? What if he comes to realize that it's just an adolescent crush, not love, and doesn't even show up? What if…?

A hand presses down on my shoulder from behind, distracting me. Turning, I see the face of my closest friend looking at me with a comforting and proud smile. Her touch grounds me and wipes away the worries instantly. I return her smile and take another deep breath. After all, she survive marrying one of the twins not so long ago.

Peeking out the door, I watch as Zack's mom walks through to take her seat next to his dad and my mom follows, to sit on the other side of the aisle with Dad after he walks me down. Both already have silent, happy tears gliding down their cheeks. Dad walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek, asking if I'm ready to go. I nod my head.

It seems like its been eons when the wedding music fills the air. The large oak doors are flung open and my bridesmaids walk sedately down the aisle before me. Each wearing flowing sky blue, spaghetti strap dresses with empire waists. My sisters are the first to go down. London, my matron of honor, follows and I can see her staring at Cody standing next to my future husband, probably remembering their own wedding a short four months ago.

A grand flourish begins the wedding march almost startling me and Dad guides me into the church. With excited whispers, the crowd stands and turns to watch my entrance. It takes a moment before I can see him fully and, when I do, I swear my heart stops. I know he is dressed up in a tuxedo and probably looking so handsome that it makes every girl here sigh, but I see none of that. All I see is Zack staring at me. His face so familiar and so precious to me. His soft, kissable lips are curved up into a happy smile. I can almost feel him vibrating with excitement from here. What captures my attention though is his eyes. Their ocean blue depths overflowing with love. Love for me.

All thoughts and worries scatter from my mind. There is no church, no crowd of on-lookers, not even time exists in this moment. There is only Zack and I. As my father places my hand in his, suddenly I'm completely at peace. He's finally going to be mine.

The ceremony is a blur of words and prayers. A question is asked and, looking into those steadfast eyes, I hear him confidently say "I do." The same is asked of me and I answer just as confidently the same two words. Two little words that steal my breath and fill me with elation. Then I hear the best phrase of the whole ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride."

Zack pulls me into his arms and dips me back dramatically while laying claim to me lips. This is no quick, chaste church type of kiss. This is passionate and full of every ounce of adoration he has for me. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him even closer. He deeps the kiss for a moment before setting me upright again and pulling away while the audience cheers. We smile broadly at each other as we turn towards everyone. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Martin." Finally, I am forever his 'Sweet Thang'.

**_Please review! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
